<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meg Kicks Ass And Takes Names by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697861">Meg Kicks Ass And Takes Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me:*side eyes dbd* no I won't<br/>Also me:*grabs meg* okay maybee a tiny bit</p><p>Meg The Kickass Gal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She heard running coming near her and she cursed getting up and hiding behind the tree near her when Quentin came bursting though the grass Freddy close behind him </p><p>"C'mon Quen if I can't have little na-"</p><p>She didn't like where he was going with that so darting forward she punched him......right in the dick</p><p>"FUCK!" Freddy screamed Quentin starred at the red head in shock or awe she wasn't sure not that it matter the last generator popped and the doors were shown</p><p>"You little whore!" Freddy yelled at her launching forward and in a act of pure hatred and want of protecting Quentin from this bastard she grabbed his arm and threw him into the tree she hid behind </p><p>"Don't you go near him" she snapped grabbing Quentin by the arm and running</p><p>Later she'd take care of his wounds whispering sweet encouragement while the others watched confused</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meg Loves Claudette To Death And Would Fight The Trapper For Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meg The Useless Lesbian Wait Nevermind-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg watched over Claudette as she healed Dwight when she heard footsteps heavy ones</p><p>Sighing she glanced back noting they didn't noticed so getting up she did what she knew how to....</p><p>Run she ran forward getting the trappers attention who chased her </p><p>Fuck fuck fuck FUCK she thought running away from the killer </p><p>She heard Claudette's scream of pain from the traps and stopped as the killer turned to go get the trapped Claudette and Meg could not would not let it happened</p><p>Here we go she whispered in her head grabbing a rock and throwing it as hard as she could at the trapper</p><p>"HEY FUCKFACE!" She screamed at him he turned to her and she grinned</p><p>"Yeah I'm talking to you ugly!" She chirped</p><p>He walked up to her and she grinned knowing Claudette was saved and they only needed to heal her and leave</p><p>"What you mad?" She asked with a tilt of her head</p><p>He raised his weapon ready to strike</p><p>Later Claudette will be mad at her whispering in harsh tones but happy she made it out safe she will hug her and the others will smile Quentin will only smile in knowing he will pull Meg aside to call her the most useful useless lesbian his ever meet and she'll call him the most tired bi she's meet</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>